Harry Potter and the Split Soul
by wulf flame
Summary: Year Seven fic. Starts right after the ending of book six. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE SIXTH BOOK! MAJOR SPOILERS! Hogwarts has closed and the boy who went missing and is rumoured to be dead has a few problems that need to be sorted out. Updated
1. In the Office

The office was quite dark as he fumbled around in the old desk trying to find it. An issue of the Prophet lay open in a patch of pale moonlight.

_Harry Potter: Missing, rumored to be dead!_

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, has disappeared from his Surrey home. Officials are baffled as to how this tragedy has happened but suspect the involvement of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. No Dark Mark was found on the premises so we have hope Potter may still be alive. We can speculate on why Potter's things appear to be missing. His owl, wand, and a few spell books appear to have disappeared along with Mr. Potter. If you see him, please contact the Ministry of Magic. (con. On page 4)_

He chuckled at the paper. The Ministry can be so dense.

"Having fun Harry?" a voice asked from behind him.

He spun around igniting his wand tip as he went and came face to face with a portrait of an old man with a long silver white beard and hair.

"Why would you be wondering around the headmaster's office this late at night?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore asked his former student.

"Professor." was all the young man could say before falling to the ground in tears.

"Now, now, Harry. What's wrong? I have hoped you were over my death by now." The former headmaster said.

"It's just surprising, Sir." came the muffled reply.

"Up you come Harry let me get a good look at you." Dumbledore's portrait said and the young man stood up again his cheeks a little wet.

"You haven't changed much Harry. Though if you get any taller you may catch up to your friend Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said looking at his now 17 year old pupil.

"To answer your question from earlier Sir, I'm looking for Gryffindor's sword." Harry said shining the wand light around the almost barren office.

Dumbledore smiled sadly and pointed towards a shelf on the other side of the room.

Harry walked over and upon the shelf lay a dusty old hat and a magnificent sword, it's metal gleaming like it was brand new and the rubies in it's hilt twinkling.

"So how has the search been?" Dumbledore asked looking Harry in the eyes.

"Good. I found Hufflepuff's cup at Riddle Manor. Voldemort has abandoned that place." Harry said returning Dumbledore gaze.

"Good. How about the other things?" Dumbledore asked.

"No luck yet. Hermione is sorting through those memories of Voldemort childhood again." Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded and waved off the young man. Harry grabbed his broom and invisibility cloak which had been sitting atop the desk and flew out the window silently.

The portrait of Dumbledore smiled at Harry's retreating form and pretended to doze off just as the other portraits awoke from their fake sleep to question him.


	2. A Little Owl

Ginny Weasley sat under a tree in the backyard of her house composing what must be the millionth letter to her once boyfriend Harry potter.

Harry had been missing for quite some time now and since Hogwarts had closed no one had heard from him. Ron had been missing as well as Hermione. Where ever they were they'd left Ginny at home.

Ginny sighed and gave the letter to Pigwidgeon, her brother's owl until he disappeared. Pig as Ginny called him had calmed down considerably since Ron had left.

"Now you take that straight to Harry, Pig." Ginny told the little owl. Pig dipped his head showing he understood and took off for what had to be the millionth time. Ginny watched as he became a smudge on the horizon and went inside to help her mother make dinner.

Miles away a teenage boy was fighting desperately for his life against an overwhelming number of Dementors.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled and sent his Patronus over to the bushy haired girl who had collapsed under the power of her worst memories.

The silvery lion Ron Weasley had produced scared off the Dementors that had crowded around his then girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

He ran over to her just as the Dementors glided away.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to comfort the shaking girl.

She nodded and sat up just as Ron's patronus was fading.

"You finally produced a Patronus then?" She asked.

"Yeah." he said and helped Hermione up.

"Well, we better get back." Hermione said, taking his hand and apparating them both.

"Pig, you know I can't reply don't you?" Harry asked for the sixtieth time as the small owl pulled a quill over to his hand. Pig just looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Harry sighed. It was hard not responding to the letters. Hagrid, Remus, Ginny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, everyone he cared about wanted to contact him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a cracking sound coming from the kitchen. He immediately grabbed his wand and stood. He headed for the kitchen door. Voices came from inside.

"Ron, Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes." Came back Hermione voice followed by Ron's.

Harry remembered the way to identify his friend that they had come up with when Ron and Hermione had appeared in his kitchen the first time.

"Rats and Dogs and Werewolves. Who betrayed the Stag?" He asked.

Hermione having been the one to come up with the riddle answered, "The Stag and Flower had great power and both were betrayed by the Rat."

Harry grinned and asked Ron's riddle, "He never let the quaffle in, he led Gryffindor to a win."

"Weasley is our king!" Ron said enthusiastically and shook Harry's hand as he strode through the door.

"Got to love a classic!" Harry said and sat down at the table.

The three of them had come up with these inventive ways to test each other and make sure no one was being impersonated. These riddles made sure that the person asking was the real person and that the person answering was the real person.

"Well, did you get it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Harry said, pulling out the shrunken sword and enlarging it.

They heard a rustle of wings and a small brown feathered ball came zooming into the kitchen and landed on Ron's head. Pig sat there twittering until Ron grabbed him and sat him on the table.

"Hello Pig." Ron said stroking the little owl head feathers.

Pig calmed down immediately. He was happy Ron was here.

"Been delivering Harry another love letter from his girlfriend Pig?" Hermione asked the little owl jokingly.

"Hey! They aren't love letters. Each one gets more angry at me. It'll be my luck if she doesn't send a howler next." Harry said and put his arms behind his head.


	3. Adventure?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Though I wish I did._

* * *

Ginny watched as Pig flew in the window carrying a large letter bearing her name. Today finally she would get her answer. She grabbed the letter as soon as Pig landed and ripped it open. She at first couldn't believe he was finally responding, but then she became confused because the letter just said he was alright and not to worry basically.

"HARRY POTTER!" Uh oh. Ginny felt a jerk behind her navel and before she knew it the she had been port keyed to a dingy kitchen.

Looking around Ginny saw a small round table, on it sat Hedwig, Harry's owl, who gave a short, loud hoot.

Voldemort was not happy. His best Death Eaters had failed to find Potter yet again. Not only that, the Dementors had also failed to dispose of Potter's two friends.

"Master." Snape said as he walked in and bowed. Voldemort didn't acknowledge Snape's presence.

"Master, we may have found where Potter has been hiding." Snape said raising up just a bit. Voldemort quickly snapped up upon hearing this.

"Where?" he asked.

"In a house in Scotland. The house is in a dingy muggle neighborhood." Snape replied in a disgusted tone.

"Very good." Voldemort said and went back into his stupor. Something had been bothering him lately. Something odd.

"My Lord?" Snape asked trying to get Voldemort's attention again.

"Yes." he replied grumpily.

"My Lord, the Malfoy's have fled." Snape said his face a mask.

"They are of no use to me anyway. You are dismissed." Voldemort snapped and again returned to dwelling on the weird feelings.

"Hello?" Ginny asked, looking around the dark kitchen with wide eyes. No one answered but something moved in the shadows.

"Hedwig?" she asked a bit scared. The thing moved again and she felt two eyes watching her.

"Come out before I hex you into next year!" she yelled pulling out her wand.

"Expelliarimus." a voice said and her wand flew out of her hand.

Something large and black emerged from the shadows and jumped onto the round table. It looked like a dog with long black shaggy fur and brilliant green eyes. Wait green eyes?

"Harry stop scarying her!" Hermione said as she burst into the kitchen followed by Ron.

"Aw do I have to?" Harry was now sitting where the dog had been a few seconds ago.

Ginny took a deep breath ready to vent her anger on the boy who disappeared and found herself engulfed in a group hug.

"You don't know how hard it was leaving you out of it!" All three said in unison.

"You planned this didn't you?" she asked when they all let go.

"Well, sort of." Harry replied grinning.

"We wanted to all scare you," Ron explained, "but Harry got here first."

Draco Malfoy was normally cleaner and much more confident than he appeared as he sat in a pub in Scotland sipping the fire whiskey he bought with the last of his money. Draco was on the run, from the Minstry and Voldemort. As much as he hated it he needed help. Since Dumbledore was dead and he was not welcomed anywhere else he was traveling to the last known place Harry Potter had been seen according to his informant.

"Another one kid?" the bar tender asked taking his empty glass and starting to clean it.

"No." Draco simply replied and hitched his traveling pack up further on his shoulder.

The bar tender watched Draco leave the pub and went into the back room where he turned into a slim woman with a heart shaped face and pink spiky hair. The woman looked in the corner at the unconscious bar tender, then pulled out her wand and sent a large silvery wolf out the door before sitting down comfortably to wait for an answer.

She didn't have long to wait for a sharp crack was heard and an man appeared wearing a black traveling cloak. His eyes roamed the room checking for something before he took a seat next to the woman.

"Tonks, what did I say about knocking out people?" the man asked looking disapprovingly at the unconscious bar tender.

"It was the only way to monitor the bar without arousing suspicion, Remus." Tonks replied.

"Well is it him?" Remus asked anxiously.

"No not him but it was my little cousin." Tonks replied looking very sad she had not found Harry.

"Well good enough." Remus said and started to walk out the door.

"You don't know which way he went." Tonks said and followed him.

"Duck!" Harry yelled as a curse zoomed over his head.

Ginny didn't think she would be joining Harry against Voldemort just yet since she had just arrived but here she was only having arrived a week ago and already risking her neck.

The abandoned orphanage they were in was supposed to hold something very important that Harry needed. Ginny had been told the story of Voldemort's life in a simplified version and was quickly briefed about the Horcruxes. After Hermione said she couldn't think of a place Voldemort could have hidden the other Horcruxes, Ginny had quickly put two and two together. She figured that Voldemort was hiding them in places that had an influence over his childhood.

They all walked down the hallway avoiding anything else that would set off the curses left by Voldemort. Harry stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. The hallway was filled with a greenish light that was momentarily block by Harry going through the door his wand pointed at the source of the light.

Hermione pushed past Harry and approached a table with a mouth organ floating over it. The organ seemed to be floating inside a pillar of green sickly light.

"This is it." Harry said and walked around to the other side of the table. Ginny and Ron followed standing on opposite sides to each other.

"What now?" Ron asked staring at the mouth organ.

"Well, I guess I'll try to grab it." Harry said and extended his left hand toward the organ.

"Wait!" Ginny said and picked up a splinter off the floor. "It could be dangerous." she explained and threw the splinter at the mouth organ. The splinter hit the column of light and passed through it unharmed.

Harry thanked Ginny for thinking of it and plunged his left hand into the green light. Nothing happened for a minute until Harry closed his hand around the mouth organ. The column of light turned red and Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to remove his hand. It was stuck.

"Ok, someone help?" Harry said still trying to pulled out his hand. Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled followed by Ron. After several minutes Harry's hand hadn't moved a centimeter and he finally gave up on it to rest.

"Wait." Hermione said and stuck her hand inside the red light. She stared as she removed her hand as easily as she inserted it. She put it in again and grabbed the mouth organ from Harry. She pulled and the mouth organ came out and fell on the table. The light disappeared freeing Harry just as a crash was heard from the basement.

"Inferi?" Ginny asked helping Hermione to wrap up the mouth organ.

"More than likely." Harry said and led them to the front door which they found to be locked tight.

"Alohamora!" Ron said and tugged at the door. "Well it was worth a try."

A louder crash was heard and a hand burst through the kitchen door.

"Gather round!" Harry yelled and started to cast a spell just as the Inferi burst through the kitchen door.

A ring of fire formed around them as they tried to break down the door with no luck.

"We have to get out!" Ginny said panicking.

Harry watched as the Inferi backed away from the fire back into the kitchen and he grabbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Apparate?" Harry asked and clutched his left hand to his chest.

Hermione grabbed Ron and Ginny's shoulders and they all apparated out.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I say I was shocked when my inbox was full of just review alerts. But I can't say I wasn't pleased. :D 


	4. Draco's Story

_I don't own Harry Potter in any way._

* * *

Draco walked down the snow strewn streets with his hand in his pocket enclosed over his wand. Someone was following him. He heard footsteps muffled by the freshly fallen snow and spun around to be met with and empty street. He started walking again, heading for the edge of town when he heard it again. He drew his wand and spun around again only this time he saw a man wearing a black cloak before he was knocked out.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a house or something like a house. He tried to move his arms only to find them bound to the chair he was in.

"Good your awake." A man said from beside him. Draco tried to turn his head to see who it was because he faintly recognized the voice.

"Sorry." The man said and moved around in front of him. Draco studied the man's lined face and graying hair for a minute before finally remembering.

"Professor Lupin?" He asked.

"Well I'm not a professor anymore. You can call me Remus." Remus replied.

"Why am I tied up?" Draco asked pulling at his bonds.

"We don't know whether your on our side or Voldemort's." Remus replied giving Draco a 'you should have known it' look.

"But I'm not on the Dark Lord's side." Draco said his eyes downcast.

"This says your are." Remus said pulling up Draco's sleeve to reveal the dark mark. Draco shuddered and launched into the story of how he nearly murdered Dumbledore and of how he fled with Snape to his mother's house after the Hogwarts battle.

Remus stared at Draco for a few minutes then looked at Tonks who was standing behind him in an invisibility cloak.

"He's not lying." Remus finally conceded and untied Draco.

Tonks flung off the cloak and shook Draco's hand while explaining how they were related.

"So you're my cousin?" Draco asked uncertainly rubbing his sore wrists.

"Yep," Tonks replied, "Glad your with us little cousin, we need the help. Harry's been eluding us for awhile now."

* * *

"OW!"

"Don't move!"

"But it hurts!"

"Baby."

"Am not!" Harry grumbled and extended his left hand towards Hermione again.

"Yes you are and you need to see a Healer." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"You know I can't!" Harry replied upsetting a bottle of potion sitting on the table which started to eat through the wood.

Ron cleaned up the mess while Harry went into the living room, his left hand bandaged and swollen.

"He needs to see a healer." Hermione said again.

"What did that thing do exactly?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said looking quite unhappy with her lack of ideas.

* * *

"So Draco, your Mom died?" Tonks asked as Draco sipped some of his butterbeer.

"Yes not long ago." Draco said and took another gulp of his drink.

"Sorry I never met her." Tonks said sadly.

"I know where he is!" Remus yelled from the living room.

Tonks and Draco ran into the living room just as Remus stood up.

"What?" Draco asked looking at Remus.

"I know where Harry is but we have to hurry." Remus said and apparated them all.

No one saw the snowy white owl swoop out of the window nor did they see the envelope bearing the name Moony laying on the desk.

* * *

Harry watched as Remus appeared with Tonks and to his amazement Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes scanned over a piece of parchment before banishing it and stepping into the dim light of the kitchen.

"Harry." Remus said and engulfed his best friends son in a hug.

Once Remus let go Harry greeted Tonks and stared at Draco.

"Potter, I…"

"Save it. I know your story. Come on let's go to the living room." Harry said and walked into the living room.

Hermione was surprised to see Draco Malfoy but she was pleased he was on their side. They needed more help. Ron of course was skeptical.

"So, what's going on? Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Remus asked quickly.

Harry grinned, "You sound like I did almost two years ago in Grimmauld Place."

After a brief explanation Remus took a look at Harry's hand.

"You need to see a healer." Remus said leaning back away from Harry's swollen red hand.

Harry sighed and rewrapped his hand while telling everyone to pack their things.

"It's time to go back. Back to where it all happened." Harry said.

* * *

Okay everyone I know it's a day early but it's also short. I'll start updating sooner if more people review.Hint hint. ;) 


End file.
